Sesshomaru's Twin?
by Nightshadowv
Summary: Well on the way back to the future Kagome trips right into a Bubbly Sesshomaru? He asks her to accompany him on an adventure of his own. What will she say to this strange request? Well read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Wow so I this was just a random thing that popped into my mind after looking at a picture. Inspiration comes at the weirdest moments. I don't know if I will make it a long or short story just an idea really. Well you know the drill I don't own Inuyasha. Now on to the story hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One: Twin!?

It had been one of those days where Kagome had to head back home to replenish her supplies. She had just reached the Tree of Ages and felt good. The clean fresh air of the past was nothing like that of the futures' air. The sun was peeking through the dense foliage as she tripped on a root, letting out a surprised cry. She was saved from a face full of dirt by a pair of strong arms.

"Are you alright Miko?" A warm voice asked making her shiver with an unknown fear or excitement. She couldn't decide as she righted herself.

Turning around to face the owner of the voice she found something unexpected. "Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome voiced her disbelief at the cold Daiyokai standing before her.

He smiled wide making him look younger as he stared at her. "Well not exactly Miko but then it is no surprise you know him since you know that little hanyo too." He chuckled patting her on the head with a clawed hand.

"Who are you?" She questioned with a blush as she knocked his hand away.

"I am the lesser known twin to my younger brother that is. So Miko I have been hearing tails of your adventures. And I wanted to know if you wouldn't mind going on one with me?" He said looking at her with a puppy dog stare that she gave into.

"Uh sure why not ah wait a minute what is your name?" He just chuckled before he was gone leaving a confused raven haired girl behind.

Shrugging off the weird encounter she made her way back to her own time. The well glowed faintly as she lightly hit the ground. She smiled as the sounds of people walking around the shrine greeted her. Climbing out of the well she hulled her big yellow bag with her as she left the well-house. Looking around she smirked as no one was around to see her leave.

Entering the house she looked around spotting what she needed to pack. After the task was down she headed up-stairs to get in a nice hot bath. Which she stayed in until it grew cold and she had gotten prune looking fingers and toes. She skipped what would have been dinner for a good-nights rest in her own bed.

Morning rolled around all too soon and she grumbled as she picked herself up out of bed. Then she remembered meeting Sesshomaru's twin. A blush spread across her face as she thought of him. He looked like Sesshomaru except happier. He wore an outfit that looked just like his except the opposite in colors and he wore no sword on his hip or the armor.

Getting dressed in a simple blue sundress she made her way down stairs where everyone was eating breakfast. Sōta smiled at her getting up and giving her a hug since she never stayed long. Her grandfather was telling about something or other as he ate his food.

Everything moved by quickly as she grabbed the heavy bag and told her family goodbye as she left for the past.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Inuyasha then again you all ready knew that silly.

* * *

Chapter Two: Puzzle Piece

* * *

As Kagome came out of the Bone Eater's Well she was surprised to find that Inuyasha wasn't there. She smiled at the thought of the impatient hanyo sitting waiting for her patiently for her in the village. But that thought was taken from her as the wind picked up for a moment before it settled.

"So have you had enough time to prepare yourself Miko?" He asked her from behind making her shiver again.

"What?" She asked confused but the bag around her shoulders was gone and her feet were no longer planted firmly on the ground.

Kagome gasped in surprise but strangely she felt no fear of falling to the ground. Looking down at the ground she watched in wonder as the ground moved below them. It was an amazing scene as the rice fields gave way to solid green and then to a deeper green finally to the grey mountains.

As sudden as she took to the skies she was safely back down on the ground. When she stood free of the Daiyokai her knees went to jelly as she tried to take a step. Again he caught her in his arms and she blushed. But it quickly went away as the sound of another voice greeted them.

"What are you doing here traitor." The voice of the real Sesshomaru asked in a monotone that gave away nothing.

"Oh well I was just picking up the last piece of the puzzle." The young Lord of the West looked at the other male with a questioning gaze.

"What would that be." He said not looking the bit interested in what the other male was after.

Kagome looked at them both but was shocked at how much they really looked like one another. But she felt that there was something off about the both of them. She couldn't put her finger on it but she let it go as he went right up to Sesshomaru.

"This and might I say you don't take care of things well at all. Look at the poor metal it is practically crying." He said looking at him right in the eyes before abruptly turning away from him.

He grabbed Kagome by the wrist and dragged her off down an old deer trail. The sound of footsteps following them made her question if Sesshomaru was following them. But thee pace that the older male had set was too fast to catch a glimpse of the one following them.

The land suddenly went from cool to warm in no time flat as he walked on. It had been over four hours of walking like this and Kagome was growing tired fast. She dug her heels in as she tugged on her wrist to get out of the males hold.

Turning he looked at her with worry in his eyes as he looked over her face. He cupped her face with his clawed hands and kissed her on the top of her head.

"I am sorry Miko." Was all the warning she got before he picked her up and started to walk once again only faster.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I don't own Inuyasha but than again you knew that silly.** So here is chapter three I hope you enjoy ^_^

Kagome woke abruptly wonder why her bed was moving, than blinked a bit as a hot wind hit her. She looked down at the ground which had a faint orange glow to it. After a bit more looking at it she remembered the ground looking like this once before.

"Lava…huh? Wait lava why am I hovering over lava." Kagome said panicked as she struggled against the invisible force holding her up above the lava.

"Please stop Miko or I might drop you with all that moving you're doing." A cheerful voice spoke above her. She looked up to see that it was Sesshomaru…well his twin.

"You still haven't told me your name." She finally said after a moment of silence. He chuckled at her abrupt change of topic.

"Just call me Sho I don't really like others knowing my full name." He said happily as he carefully picked his way through the lava field.

"You can call me Kagome." She said watching him pick his way through the hot ground.

"Sorry but I like calling you Miko better it suits you." He said making her blush like a fool. She was thankful for the heat to at least cover up that she was blushing.

Kagome could say no more as the sound of a cow mooing could be faintly heard in the distance. Kagome noticed that Sho had a smile on his face that made his features light up. He moved quicker along the jagged path of rocks that stood taller than the ground.

After what felt like an hour they hit solid ground that didn't glow with heat. Reluctantly Sho put the miko down on solid ground and looked at the cave before them. Kagome laughed like a school girl she really was as she spotted the three eyed cow. It mooed as it spotted her and Sho who was sticking his tong out at the beast of burden.

Inuyasha looked at the well impatiently tapping his foot as he tried to figure out why Kagome had left the bag. That was full of new supplies but no Kagome in sight and no one in the village had spotted her. He sniffed the air but he couldn't pick of her scent since it was long gone. The only clue he had was the yellow bag that told him she was here.

He was half tempted to go through the well and see if she had decided to stick around at home. But something told him she wouldn't be there. He sighed lugging the thing back to the village to await the others. He sat on the roof of the old miko's hut as he started to mutter under his breath about females.

"Inuyasha I think ye need to be watching that mouth of yours'." The old miko called up to him before she entered the hut.

Pissed by the brush off he hopped down and barged into the room.

"What do you mean by that old woman!" He barked out not really paying attention like he does when he isn't looking for Jewel shards.

The sound of a woman screaming bloody murder chased him out of the room as he caught a glimpse. He was beet red as he ran for the safety of the hill. He looked around wonder where it was Kagome could have run off to. He knew it wasn't far since her bike was still near the well.

"Kagome where the hell did you run off to?!" He yelled to no one but hoped that she just might answer him.


	4. Chapter 4

Loved the reviews so I am putting up two Chapters today ^_^ Hope you enjoy the story and alas I still don't own Inuyasha oh well on with the show!

Sango and Miroku had both come back from the small trips they had taken while Kagome went home. They knew her well enough that she would spend at least a week back in her own time. So as they came back joking into the village a very pissed off Inuyasha popped up in their faces.

"What the hell are you two fooling around for we have to find Kagome!" Both looked at him keeping straight faces. Then busted out laughing knowing how Kagome got when Inuyasha did something to make her angry.

"This is no time to be laughing I can't pick up Kagome's scent. She left her bag behind which she never does." Inuyasha roared at the two who stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Did you say something to make her angry at you?" Sango questioned looking at the silver haired hanyo. While simultaneously smacking the perverted monk's face, as he got a little too hands on.

"I was only trying to comfort you my dear Sango." He said rubbing his face with a satisfied grin on his face.

"No and we don't have any time for your perverted actions monk." He said glaring at Miroku, as Shippo hopped up onto Sango's shoulder.

"What are you guys talking about and where is Kagome I seen her bag but I couldn't find her." He said with a worry filled voice as he looked at Inuyasha for the answer to his question.

The trio looked at one another not knowing how to explain that Kagome just upped and disappeared. But being the blunt ass that he is Inuyasha spoke up first without even thinking through his answer.

"We were just talking about why Kagome ran away." He said and then got hit on the top of his head by Sango who was glaring daggers at him. After he managed to stand up with a nice lump forming on the top of his head; he glared at Sango. "You wench you nearly killed me!?" He growled at her as the sound of Shippo crying reached their ears.

Sango looked down at Shippo who had jumped down from her shoulder. And started to ball his eyes' out that it was all Inuyasha's fault.

"It is all stupid Inuyasha's fault that she would even think about wanting to run away in the first place. I mean look at how he is always snapping at her. She never gets a break from his complaining and then he is always running off to Kikyo! This is your entire fault you bastard!" Shippo growled finally looking up at him. And this time he didn't run when Inuyasha came at him.

But the hit to his head never came as the sound of jingling could be heard. This was followed by Inuyasha loudly cursing out the perverted monk. Miroku just smirked at him making the hanyo even angrier as he rubbed the same spot that Sango just hit.

"Will you all just settle down this is getting us nowhere." Sango finally growled out as she stood crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at the boys.

They finally regained their composer as they thought about how they were going to go about tracking Kagome down.


	5. Chapter 5

As you all know I don't own Inuyasha so on to the story hope you enjoy. ^_^

* * *

They had decided to move into the old miko's hut. Sitting around the small fire pit they started to talk again this time without hitting Inuyasha. Which disappointed Shippo greatly since he thought Inuyasha deserved every hit to the head.

"Too bad it never knocks any sense into him." Shippo muttered making Kaede chuckle.

Sango drank a cup of hot tea that ended up on Miruko's roaming hand. Shippo sighed knowing all too well that the monk would never change his ways. The old miko didn't seem to notice or care as she ladled out a bowl of soup for everyone.

"Well Inuyasha have you checked to see if there was anything on the bag you might be able to follow?" Miroku finally questioned after a long laps in conversation.

Inuyasha thought about it for a moment before he picked up the fully stocked bag and sniffed it just like a dog. His ears flattened as he came across a scent that was so faint he would have missed a few hours from now.

"Yea I know who took Kagome." He growl looking ready to whip out Tessaiga and start attacking random people like he did when he was searching out ink. "That bastard if he has touched a single hair on Kagome's head I will kill him!" He ranted before he exited the hut and made his down the road with the yellow bag still in hand.

The group sighed but followed their somewhat of a dimwit leader as he ran after Kagome. Which they thought was new since Kagome was the one always chasing after Inuyasha who has eyes only for Kikyo. They decided to ride on Kirara since Inuyasha had gotten too big of a head start on them.

Sesshomaru had followed the traitor of an Inu as he watched as he constantly seemed to have a hand on her. He found he didn't like it very much for reasons unknown to him. Since the miko obviously had a thing for his mangy half breed half-brother. Which brought him back to the traitor that was currently touch the miko. He rested his hand his Bakusaiga without even realizing what he was doing.

Kagome looked up at Sho who was smiling at Tōtōsai the old man had welcomed him kindly unlike Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. She shook her head at the memory as the buzz came back which bugged her greatly. She blushed as Sho looked down at her smiling as he asked her the question again.

"So while Tōtōsai is fixing this poor blade what do you say we go to the beach!" He said in an excited voice that reminded her of a hyper-active child.

Laughing at the thought; "Alright that sounds like fun." Kagome agreed with a smile on her face.

"Well Tōtōsai I will come back in say two weeks?" Sho asked the older demon with a firm gaze.

"Yea that should do it kid, have fun and I will see you when you get back." The old man said puffing on a pipe.

After biding Tōtōsai god-bye Sho pick up Kagome like a child and took off with her. As the wind rushed past her face she couldn't see the sly grin on his face. He felt the presence of Sesshomaru as he ran off with the miko in hand.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Inuyasha but than you already know that so on with the story! Hope you enjoy. ^_^

Sesshomaru unwillingly followed the pair to the beach. He silently cursed himself for this strange behavior that over took him. He didn't know why it drove him mad to see his brother miko shamelessly flirting with the traitor. He had finally noticed his hold on his sword as he had unknowingly drawn it. Reluctantly he put the sword away and took a seat under the shade of a thin tree. He was hidden from their view but not from his.

Kagome leapt into the waves as they crashed into the beach. She smiled tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Her legs were wet but thankfully her dress was still dry. Looking out at the distance she noticed the head of Sho bobbing along moving with the current back onto land.

"Sho!" She called out with a wave as she noticed him starting to move like a dolphin by jumping high above the waves she started to laugh. He ducted under a few more times until he swam the rest of the way in.

"Yes? How may I help you Lady Kagome?" He asked standing and taking a sweeping bow. Kagome just shook her head as she looked at him. His long silver hair was completely wet and tangled as it flopped over his head shaking a line of sea water right down her front.

"Sho you are impossible!" Kagome screeched as she took note of the damage while trying to wipe away the droplets.

Pulling back up and whipping his hair around he looked at her with a smile on his face. She glowered at him while Sho just chuckled at her discomfort. "No I am just having fun. Come on in and join me Miko-chan." He said in a whisper right next to her ear.

As she blushed and backed away Sho noted the sound of a strangled growl. He smiled internally as Sesshomaru magically appeared right next to them. Kagome noted the less playful look on Sho's face interested in what had upset him she looked. Shocked at seeing the Daiyokai lord standing there she moved right in front of Sho.

"Hello Sesshomaru how nice it is to see you again so soon." Kagome said with a fake smile plastered onto her face. Seeing as he wanted to rip Sho's head off right about now.

"You as well miko though I thought you were traveling with that hanyo Inuyasha." He stated in a frosty voice.

"Must you ruin all the fun," Sho stated in a mocking manner.

Before Kagome even noticed it Sesshomaru had grabbed her by the wrist and started to drag her off. Kagome tried to struggle out of his grip but it was like steel. She looked over her shoulder at Sho who had a look on his face that said he found it amusing. As she was half dragged off the beach and only when her feet hit solid land did she notice her missing heels.

"Let me go Sesshomaru!" She cried desperately as she had no desire to lose one of her favorite pairs of heels.

Not liking the sound of letting her go he dragged her into his arms. He breathed in her scent that was of sunshine, wind and with a hint of lavender. Kagome felt like she was suffocating as the young lord nearly pushed out all the air in her lungs. Her face was resting on his armored chest making her blush like a fool. As his grip loosened around her she slipped out and away from him.


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha no I don't own it but I hope you all enjoy the story all the same. ^_^

Inuyasha and gang had finally tracked down Tōtōsai who was now giving the Tessaiga an examination. He frowned a bit as he hit the poor blade with his hammer.

"We'll all I can say is that it sounds better than when I first met you boy." He said stroking his facial hair.

"That is what I was asking about old man!" Inuyasha said with an angry growl as he lashed out at the old yokai. He gave him a goose egg on top of his head which he nursed as he listened to the pissed off hanyo.

"I was asking if you saw Kagome around you old goat! You know the miko who can detect jewel shards." He said grumpily as he looked around for a flash of her.

"Huh well I don't know about that but I did see Kagome and Sho-chan together." He said with a faraway look in his eyes.

The others looked at one another and shrugged as they had no clue who Sho-chan was. Or why he would kidnap their friend for in the first place seeing as the jewel was powerless now.

"Ah so you have seen young Master Sho Tōtōsai?" Myōga inquired after getting smashed by Inuyasha for taking a bit of his blood.

"Yes he is as handsome as last time." Tōtōsai commented with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Who the hell is this Sho anyway!" Inuyasha yelled not liking to be left out of the loop.

"Well that is a little hard to explain but Master Sho could be Lord Sesshomaru's twin. Though Master Sho's temperament is more that of a child's while Lord Sesshomaru is you know…" Myōga cut off there not wishing to be cut down by the demon lord.

The group tried to picture Sesshomaru in a childish manner that was carefree, but none of them could picture such a sight. Shaking their heads they waited for the old man to tell them where Sho was headed with Kagome.

"Can you just tell me where the hell he took her!" Inuyasha cried in frustration.

"Oh yea well he said something about the beach." Tōtōsai said scratching his head.

Not too pleased with the Intel the group took off after the very hot tempered Inuyasha who looked like he was ready to kill something.

Sho had grabbed Kagome and pulled her in to his arms. Holding her protectively as the younger demon glared at him with jealousy. This burned bright in the depths of his golden eyes; while he looked at the arm which draped across Kagome's waist. Sho noticed it making him hold her just a little bit tighter. Smiling he bent closer to her ear.

"No worries I got your shoes just be ready." He whispered so low she almost missed what he said. "Well it was lovely seeing you again Sesshomaru but me and the Miko here have an appointment to keep so we will be going." Sho said with a mock sault that made Sesshomaru growl low with frustration.

It was in this moment that Sho disappeared into a ball of light with the miko in hand. Flying like a drunk firefly Sesshomaru found it impossible to keep up with the older Inu. While this was happening Inuyasha and friend had just missed them by twenty minutes. But managed to catch up to a very unhappy Daiyokai known to all as Lord Sesshomaru.


	8. Chapter 8

**Still don't own Inuyasha** but I don't let that get me down. Now I hope you all enjoy. ^_^ And thank you all for the great reviews.

* * *

Sesshomaru had managed to keep track of the crazy ball of light until Inuyasha crashed the party. With his sword drawn he put a nice sized scar into the land right in front of Sesshomaru. Who looked over and cursed the day he was born.

"I have no time for your childish antics right now Inuyasha." He said in a monotone voice that made everyone but Inuyasha back off.

"Have you seen Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled over at him as he got ready to swing Tessaiga.

"You mean the miko no I haven't seen her." He said so smooth a lie that Inuyasha let him go as he continued on towards the sea.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo seen the beach from above and knew that if Kagome had been there but she was gone now. But Inuyasha went on ahead with the bag still in hand. He took a big breath but found nothing but the smell of salt and sand. Dropping the bag he hopped around trying to pick up Kagome's scent. The three friends looked at their companion with pity. It was Shippo though who noticed the drunken firefly dodging and weaving through trees.

"Hey Inuyasha I think we found her!" Miroku called out as Sango instructed Kirara to follow the orb of light.

The long swerving flight had ended and Kagome was on the ground as everything felt like it was still spinning. Tōtōsai held the now complete Tenseiga in hand which he promptly gave to Sho who bowed as he took it.

"Thank you Master Tōtōsai." He said giving the old man a full smile that made the old man blush. He scratched the back of his head and gave off a gruff laugh to keep it from looking like he was embarrassed.

"It was nothing though I must say that it holds no power in it. It is just a shell of its former self." The master sword smith warned.

"I know but it would be difficult to use broken." Sho said cryptically as he put the sword on his hip before gathering Kagome into his arms.

Kagome paled as the roller coaster ride on her stomach grew worse. "Sho can I walk for a bit I feel like I am gonna be sick if I don't." She finally managed as she was set back onto her feet. Happy that she was walking on her own two feet they continued on.

Inuyasha and friends had managed to follow the firefly back to Tōtōsai. After that Inuyasha was like a bloodhound chasing down the scent. They soon caught up to the pair which had Inuyasha in a tizzy as he spotted Sho that looked a little too much like Sesshomaru from behind. Angry at the fact that his older half-brother lied to him he pulled Tessaiga from its sheath and swung.

Four large scars cut open the ground and made Sho stop and put Kagome down. A smile lit up his face as he looked at the group of friends behind Inuyasha.

"Oh my; if its little Inuyasha you're looking well though you don't look as much like your mother as I thought you would. Too bad too since she was a beauty and her hair was so nice. I mean really your hair for goodness sakes is just plain sad." Sho said shaking his head with a frown as he looked ready to cry.

"You bastard what do you know of my mother anyway! And give me back my Kagome!" He screamed like a petulant child who had his favorite blanket put in the wash.

"No…" Sho said with a less than bubbly edge to it.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Inuyasha** o'well...Now on with the story enjoy!^_^

Pissed off was not enough to describe the feeling Inuyasha was as he heard the word 'No' from Sho who stood there holding Kagome in his arms.

"What do you mean by no?" He asked with a hiss like growl between clenched teeth.

"Well for one she isn't your Kagome she is my Miko." Sho said pulling Kagome closer he spun her around and kissed her. It was but for a fleeting moment that would be more or less classified as a peck than a kiss but Inuyasha didn't see it that way.

Blushing red as a rose she looked up at him with a questioning gaze but his eyes were firmly planted on Inuyasha. This prompted Inuyasha to attack him in a red haze as he only seen the enemy that he had to take out. No care for Kagome's safety as he charged in ready to hack Sho to pieces. But the blade came within an inch of Sho's out stretched hand and stopped in mid swing. He smiled at the confused look on the hanyo's face as his attack failed.

The buzzing increased in the back of Kagome's mind making her teeth ach and her head feel light. Turning she noticed just how close Inuyasha was to hitting her. Than out of the corner of her eye she noticed Sango hoisting up her Hiraikotsu and tossing it at Sho's head while he was dealing with Inuyasha. But the giant boomerang was stopped dead in mid-flight as it hung only inches from touching him.

The buzz had grown stronger making her legs feel like jelly and her eyes clouded over as dark spots dotted her vision.

"As much fun as it was seeing you again little Inuyasha I really do have places to be." He said with a smile on his face but his words were dark.

Kagome felt the weightless as Sho picked her up like a princess and took to the skies. And a moment later the force holding the weapons were gone and Tessaiga hit the ground hard as the Hiraikotsu hit Inuyasha harder. Picking himself up off the ground he glared at Sango as Shippo had a field day with how badly Inuyasha got hit.

"He deserves what he gets." Shippo snickered right next to the perverted monk's ear as he nearly fell off Miruko's shoulder.

"I heard that you little brat!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he recovered quickly and went to terrorize the now helpless kitsune.

Kirara was the only one who seemed unaffected by this whole ordeal as she took to the skies to follow the pair that was now more or less gone. The twin tails kept pace with Sho as he finally landed in a small clearing that no one could find unless you saw it from above. She landed close enough that she could scent him and she cocked her head to the side. Confused by the smell he gave off that she didn't know what to think, as she has lived such a long time she has seen many things. But then this was a first for her having never encountered one such as him.

She became small and mewed at him as she slowly approached him. Having seen him in action she didn't think it wise to attack him. So she put on the innocent cute act that made other turn into gooey puddles before her. Sho smiled at the small twin tailed demon cat as she calmly came up to him.

"Oh who do we have here? My…aren't you cute…you must be Kirara I have heard much about you. It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person." She mewed inquisitively at his manner of speaking making Sho chuckle.

"Hmm…well I know you can't tell the others of this since they can't understand what you have to say. Though I know you want to help them by getting Kagome back or showing them where I am. But you mustn't for both her sake and mine." He said in a pleading tone that made her nod her head as she curled up next to Kagome.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Inuyasha. On with the story and there is even a surprise for all you readers. ^_^

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes to see that the sky was grey in color which meant it was either early morning or night. A small wright on her chest made her look down to see Kirara snuggled up under her chin and Sho was rest his head on her stomach. A smile appeared on her lips as she thought of how much fun she had been having in a long time. With everything that had happened in the last few years with the Shikon no Tama and the whole destroying Naraku thing. Plus the Kikyo/Inuyasha drama that nearly ended up with her getting killed. It put a lot of stress on a girl that hadn't even turn nineteen yet.

She watched the sun rise which turned the grey sky into a faint light blue with pinks, reds, oranges that had wisps of clouds in the distance. It was a beautiful scene she thought as Kirara and Sho finally stirred from their slumber.

Inuyasha was steaming and throw out profanities as he whipped the Tessaiga around in anger. Sango and Miroku were both busy whisper amongst themselves as they finished the prep work for breakfast. They had decided it would be best to send Shippo out to get the fire wood to keep him from under Inuyasha's feet. Since Inuyasha was taking his anger out on any yokai who got in his way. They just shook their heads.

"So do you think Kirara found Kagome?" Miroku asked Sango as he cleaned another fish.

"Knowing her I think she has the best chance of bringing Kagome back peacefully." Sango said preparing the fire pit for the fish.

"I hope she comes back soon though so we can leave behind this drama and we can work on you bearing my children." Miroku said with a suggestive tone in his voice as his now free hand moved to her butt. Sango rolled her eyes with a slight blush on her face as she turn to look at Miroku.

"You're so very right." She said with hooded eyes that took Miroku back a bit as Sango came closer to his face. He thought she was coming in for a kiss when he was suddenly slugged in the jaw instead. "Keep that perverted mind of yours' to yourself and finish up them fish." She ordered as he rubbed his aching jaw.

'Ah she still hits like a man but I love that about her.' He thought to himself as he continued with his allotted task.

'Ugh…why can't he figure out that once he does that it is hard not to jump him right then and there!' Sango thought as she finished up her work.

Sesshomaru had found the Miko once again and was surprised to see her kiss Sho. A strange feeling of wanting to rip out the other male's throat overcame him. Just so he could make her look only at him; which he found wasn't unwanted at this point. His claws itched so back to get covered in Sho's blood that he almost walked out and did it. But at the last moment he had managed to stop himself.

What had happened to him; he didn't know but he didn't want to become like his father. With this thought and the burning hate that consumed him for the traitor. He walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Inuyasha...Alright two chapters today! Well I hope you enjoy. ^_^

* * *

Sho blushed as he held his hand to his cheek happiness was coursing through his body as he picked up Kagome. Kirara managed to stay on her should as Sho took to the skies. He seemed to keep suspended for a while as he watched Sesshomaru walk away from them.

'Darn I didn't think that would happen.' Sho thought to himself as he watched the Daiyokai lord walk away from them.

But a sudden plan formed in his head as he lowered himself to the ground right in front of Sesshomaru. Who looked at him with shock that was quickly masked as he eyed them both with cold eyes that hunger for the traitor's blood on his claws?

"What do you want now traitor?" The young lord asked looking him dead in the eye.

"Oh well I was want you to show me the way to the entrance of the afterlife." Sho said making both parties look at him with a 'you said what!' Look which made him smirk at the thought.

"Why do you need my help?" He questioned with anger that tainted his usually monotone voice. "I thought you knew everything." Sesshomaru sneered with disgust and hate that seeped through.

'Yes well in a way I do but you need not know this…but I need your unwilling hard headed ass to follow us there.' He thought as he spoke. "I know much but I never said that I knew all there is to know." He said with a smile that made him look like a child.

Kagome on the other hand didn't know what to think about this turn of events. She didn't mind the Inu lord but he was hard to get close to without him pushing you away at every turn. 'Well I guess I can try getting closer to him if he decides to come along with us.' She thought with determination. As if sensing her plans Sesshomaru caught her eyes with his. She blushed hard as the thought of 'He knows what I am planning to do.'; Went through Kagome's mind as Sesshomaru gave her an approving look which she hadn't caught.

"Fine I will show you the way…But tell me why do you want to go there?" He asked making Sho smile deviously as he gave him the answer.

"I will tell you when we get there." He announced as he was about to take Kagome back into his arms. Instead he found that Sesshomaru had decided to take her instead.

Sho watched at the Daiyokai took the skies with the Miko in his arms. He also noted that she was blushing like mad at the place where he held her. Shaking his head with a smile that he didn't let show on his face he too took to the skies.

'Well half the battle has already been won now all that is left is…' He thought happily as he followed the pair.

A small figure that looked ready to fade slowly followed the rag tag group as they made their way to Death's door.


	12. Chapter 12

Well I am back with three more chapter I hope you enjoy...Oh and I don't own Inuyasha oh well. Enjoy ^_^

* * *

Inuyasha and gang had settled in for the night as Kagome's trail grew cold. Sango prepared a pot of boiling water while Shippo went out looking for tinder to stay away from Inuyasha. Miroku on the other hand was nowhere to be seen at the moment but Shippo had smelled the human village that was close by. Knowing that perverted monk couldn't stop him-self from asking every good looking woman to bare his children.

"Inuyasha Ramen!" Sango called out to the dog-eared mutt that had been muttering to himself since he seen Kagome kiss another. But at the word ramen it had snapped him out of his trance long enough to enjoy three beef and four chicken flavored cups of ramen.

As Shippo finished up his cup of ramen he smelled something he never thought he smell again. "Kirara she is back!" Shippo cried hopeful that the twin tails brought back Kagome.

Sango looked relived as she spotted her companion flying through the sky. She looked well no injuries to speak of as she landed. Shippo's heart sunk as he noticed that Kirara hadn't brought Kagome back. Though a new hope that she knew where she was swelled up as he waited for Sango to question the twin tails.

"Kirara were you with Kagome till now?" The little cat meowed and moved her tails a bit.

"Do you know where they are going?" Sango asked hoping her little friend could help lighten Inuyasha's mood. The kit meowed again and became big to show her owner that she did indeed know the way.

"Inuyasha Kirara knows where Kagome is." The demon hunter called to the now depressed looking hanyo. Whose ears perked up a bit at the mention of Kagome's name.

"What are we waiting for let's get moving!" Inuyasha growled as he got up looking less depressed than he had since he got over the shock of someone other than Koga showing interest her.

"Uh well Miroku for one and Kirara needs a rest. Besides that it is going to be dark soon." Sango said making Inuyasha grumble and sit back in his corner of solitude.

Miroku had a big smile on his face as he came back with some sweets that he was popping into his mouth. As though there was no worry or rush in the world as he sat down handing a sweet to Shippo. Who popped the tasty treat into his mouth and waited for the sparks to fly since he knew the couple all too well.

Inuyasha's ears perked at Miroku's approach and had gotten up quickly and pounced on the perverted monk. Causing the sweets to fall out of his grip; they landed near enough that Shippo could grab them up. As he watch the big headed hanyo question the monk.

"Where have you been?" Inuyasha nearly cried in outrage.

"Relax Inuyasha I wasn't gone that long and it isn't like we can go off searching for Kagome without any leads." The monk spun for the angry hanyo. "Besides I may have found out which way their headed. Though you'll never believe who is with them." The monk said making Inuyasha hold up a fist. Miroku held up his hands in defeat as he tried to fend off the impending attack.

"Who was with them?" Inuyasha asked in a small voice that surprised them all.

"Sesshomaru…" That was all the monk could say before Inuyasha punched him.

When he recovered enough Sango was standing over him with a displeased look on her face. That told Miroku many things and one thing was very clear on her face…she was most undoubtedly angry at him. She held her trusted weapon in one hand as she looked at him and asked one question.


	13. Chapter 13

^_^ I still don't own Inuyasha. But don't let that stop you from enjoying the chapter. ^_^

* * *

Miroku looked up at her with a pleading look in his eyes that begged forgiveness that at this moment the Demon Slayer wasn't feeling. She dropped the blunt end of her weapon onto his face before stomping off. The bruised monk managed to sit up after a moment and came face to face with none other than Shippo.

"You never learn your lesson do you?" Shippo asked as he popped another sweet into his mouth.

"As I said before I got those helping out an old women. Nothing more I tell you I am wrongly accused!" He cried out but everyone just ignored his outburst. As the other went back to what they were doing.

Sho looked at Sesshomaru with a smirk on his face knowing exactly what the Daiyokai was thinking. He managed not to laugh knowing that wouldn't help bring the both of them together. Though he admitted that it was a wondrous idea; taking them back to the place where they should have met. To being with and gotten together like they should have without all this heartache he could feel coming from Kagome.

Sesshomaru held fast to the miko's hand as they continued down the long tunnel. Slowly they reached the end of the tunnel where the two guards Gozu and Mezu stood poised next the Border of the Afterlife. Kagome shrunk back from the stone guardian's as she remembered the last time she came here with Inuyasha and the gang. Well let's just say it didn't end very well and now both of them were heading right for the door that would turn them to stone.

She tried to tug her arm from Sesshomaru's grasp but it was useless to even try. Since even with only one hand he could take on his brother with little to no trouble at all. So she gave up and continued to walk toward her doom. The pair of statues finally came to life and asked the question.

"Do you wish to pass?" They asked the group of three and Kagome huddled next to Sesshomaru in fear.

Sho smiled but didn't answer the giants as he held up the empty shell of the now whole Tenseiga. Sesshomaru huffed at the obvious stupidity of the traitor's movements. But then the fang of his father started to glow a faint blue until finally a burst of light shot forth. The chains on the door fell away as the guardians fell back into a deep slumber.

Then Sho swept them both along into the Nether world with a quick flick of his wrist. This surprised Sesshomaru as he had never known any Inu with such a strange power as the one he just used. But there was no more time to contemplate this as a blue light enveloped them the moment they cleared the doors of the dead.

Kagome opened her blue eye to see nothing but darkness and it frightened her a bit. What happened to the others was the first thought that crossed her mind. As she blindly felt around trying to figure out where it was she was now.

"Hello?" Kagome called out in a small voice not sure if she was safe or not.

Tap…Tap…Tap…Tap…Smack, "Dame that little…I told him to clean up these bones two hundred years ago!" A voice that sounded like an old women growled as she came into view.

A light of blue and red swam behind the women who wore priestess garb from head to foot. Which reminded Kagome of Kaede in a way as the old women approached her. Her wrinkly face wasn't smiling at her but scowling at her with annoyance. Her white hair was long reaching all the way to the ground.

"Another thief here to steal it aren't ye." The old women growled looking angry at having to walk all the way out here Kagome noticed as she continued to look at her.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Inuyasha but you all should know that by now. This is a major point in the story and I think you might be surprised as well. Enjoy the story everyone. ^_^

* * *

A puzzled Kagome looks at the old woman until suddenly she shimmers and poof she is a younger version of herself. Her long hair is now a lustrous black the wrinkles now clear and smooth to show a flawless complexion but her eyes they are still hard and cruel looking.

"You're young." The miko states like she never seen a demon before.

"I child and ye be a young one yourself. But ye won't be having it; not now not ever!" The woman said pointing the tip of her cane at Kagome.

"I don't want it I just want to know where I am and how I can get out of here." Kagome said tartly knowing this might take a while since she had dealt with enough beings who coveted the Shikon no Tama.

The hard eyes softened just enough that it looked like the lady whoever she was wouldn't try to strike her down to protect this 'it' she kept going on about. But when the woman started to sniff her and that is the moment Kagome felt this woman had lost it. (Her mind that is.) As she then proceeded to poke at her with her stick which turned into a piece of petrified wood when it did. This started to freak her out but she outwardly remained calm trying not to let on that she was freaking out.

"Mmmh…Yes I think you'll do just nicely girl. Ye don't even know how weary these bones are, so I be given it ta ye and make sure you don't lose it neither ye hear girl." The woman said becoming slightly older looking.

"Will I be able to leave?" Kagome asked again though this time more hopeful.

"Ye be able to do as thy like when ye like though make sure when ye do ye have someone strong and dependable by thy side." Was all the woman said as she slow turned into a pillar and blew away as dust? Kagome didn't know but she didn't have time to dwell on it as a sharp pain hit her.

It was all consuming as she felt both her mind and body collapsing in on itself then suddenly it was gone and she felt better much better than she had in years.

Sho landed with Sesshomaru right outside of the black cave that looked like a gaping mouth of some long dead creature. Till finally a tiny head could be seen in the gloom and there was a small girl with raven locks and big blue eyes which had tears coming out of them. Sesshomaru looked to Sho giving him a heated glare as his once strong Miko was reduced to a child!

"What have you done to her you traitorous bastard." Sesshomaru said in an even voice that made Sho shiver a bit from the icy tone.

"Nothing only fixed what had been missing besides as I told you I can't change things that have already happened. And I have said I am sorry really it was a mistake I got lost it happens even to the best of us." He said cross before melting like a puddle as Kagome walked up to him.

"Big brother do you know where my mommy and daddy are?" She asked in such an innocent way it broke his heart a bit.

"Just remember I am only doing this once next time you're dealing with it yourself." Sho said as a bright light wash over his hand before placing it on top of Kagome's head.

"Will someone kindly explain why I turned into a child." Kagome demanded looking at both Inu's with a displeased look on her face.

"Ah yes I knew this was coming but before I go into detail…" They waited for a while until finally a faint outline of a girl could be seen. "This is my sister she isn't very stable because of the Bone Eater's Well and all which messes with time. And well if you haven't already guessed it I am Sesshomaru Jr. and this is Rin. You two are our parents and the reason why you turn into a child is because time isn't stable in the first place and you aren't from this time either." This whole thing stunned both Kagome and Sesshomaru speechless.

**Well I would love to know if anyone had seen this coming or if you were surprised by this. And I want to thank everyone for all their reviews, favorites and alerts. It isn't the end just yet but it is getting there. ~Nightshadowv~**


	15. Chapter 15

Alright so I hope in these last chapters it kind of clears things up a bit. So I hope you have enjoyed Sesshomaru's Twin? As much as I found it fun to wright. Well you all know I own nothing of Inuyasha. Now on to the the last three chapters! I hope everyone enjoys. ^_^

* * *

Grumbling and moaning about instant ramen Inuyasha keeps following Kirara on as she shows them were she last seen the miko. Sango rolls her eyes at the half-breed who seems more intent on getting more ramen than caring about saving her from the Sesshomaru look alike. Miroku was not really paying attention to the complaints of the hanyo as he concentrated on the feel of holding on to Sango as they sat on Kirara's back.

Finally Inuyasha noticed his own scent trail as it loop around the same area five time or was it six he didn't know but it was many. Shooting a glare over to her mistress Inuyasha yelled angrily.

"That demon cat better stop taking us around in circles! Before I decide to cut her tails off." He yelled up to them as he pulled his sword from its sheath to show he wasn't joking.

Kirara roared and started to fly in the opposite direction than she had been satisfying Inuyasha enough to put his sword away. For now at any rate Kirara reckoned as she continued to lead her friends astray for just a bit longer.

Kagome blinked looked at Sesshomaru who was holding her and the two children that claimed her and Sesshomaru as their parents. She felt the ground as Sesshomaru released his hold on her making her stumble just a bit. But didn't fall as he steadied her.

"Alright now that you're awake we can continue." Rin said happily as she hugged Kagome around her middle. As Rin rested her head of soft snow white hair on Kagome's shoulder.

After rubbing the back of his head Sho continued. "As you explained to me and Rin you are able to control time, see other alternate timelines and move about them as you please. And you also passed on to us the power of being able to freely travel through time though we aren't as accurate as you. With your new power you can't stay one age only as you constantly age and regress in age." He said with a blush as he scratched the back of his head.

"Huh? You forgot the part where she can't travel through the Bone well anymore and that Father has to keep her stable for both pregnancies or they will be lost to time!" Rin cried a bit as she faded just a bit.

"Rin." Sho growled which stopped Rin from fading completely.

"Why does Rin fade?" Kagome asked as the protective will of a mother extended to the young girl who looked about twelve.

"Oh well you see me and Sho think it is because you went down the well nearly killing yourself. The after effects of its time traveling capabilities were left dormant and when I was born well Father was unable to keep you stable. And that is when the effects kicked in and saved me from being lost in time as an unborn baby." Sesshomaru was interested in the fact that she didn't seem to resent him at all. Though before he could ask her about it Kagome spoke up again this time with a blush on her face.

"Why is it that I kept feeling tingles around you?" She directed at Sho who laugh a bit as Sesshomaru glared at the boy.

"That oh well that is simple you must be able to feel that I wasn't of this time but time traveled here." He said feeling confident about this conclusion. Though his mother had never mentioned any of it to him.

"Rin tell me why you feel no resentment toward me though it may be my fault that you have ended up this way." He said making Rin laugh a bit at this.

"Oh Daddy your so cute sometime I am not fully unstable just in some alternate timelines like this one where mama goes down the well activating it again. Though this place is one of my favorite timelines." She said happily before doing what few others dare do. She hugged Sesshomaru right around his middle as she rested her head on his armor.


	16. Chapter 16

Both Sho and Rin thought that their parents had taken all of this in stride as they left the world of the dead behind them. Well they were almost right about this; both of them had taken it in stride though not in the right way that they had hoped they would. Sesshomaru didn't believe a word younger look alike of him-self had said, though that still hadn't stopped the strange need to be around the miko. Kagome on the other hand didn't know what to believe was true or false and all she really wanted was to curl up in a hot spring till she pickled there.

The children had said their good byes giving both of them hugs and kisses and then it was as if they were never there. Kagome looked awkwardly over to Sesshomaru who was just standing there glaring at the spot Sho was just in.

"Uh…Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked in a tone that made her sound unsure. "Can I ask you a favor? Will you drop me off near Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru turn to look at her than stalk off.

He didn't want to admit it aloud but he didn't want her near the half-breed. It in a way felt wrong like she shouldn't even have been near him in the first place. She should be looking at him not his half-brother who was a complete moronic idiot. Mentally nodding to this he decided to keep her away from him even though he had no reason to. And he decidedly wasn't doing this at all because of the brats words. Or the hug the little girl gave him. No he wasn't growing soft; not the Lord of the Western Land.

As Kagome followed Sesshomaru through the forest that had come out of nowhere she suddenly felt strange. It was a sinking feeling.

"Sesshomaru…I don't…" Was all she got to say as she changed into a tiny little girl again. She gazed up at his trusting eyes that had tears welling up in her blue eyes.

Quickly without thinking he picked the little girl up and gave her a rare and soft smile that made her giggle.

"Your pretty big brother." He didn't like the word pretty but she was cute. Her clothing also seemed to change along with her in size as well he noticed.

Inuyasha could almost taste it as he used blades of blood to attack Kirara. Who was dodging his every move, she wasn't about to lose her tails to a baby. She meowed at him pissing him off even more as he tried to snatch the little cat demon up off the ground.

"Dame it hold still and give me back my cup of ramen!" He cried as he almost snatched her up. "Rah why would you give her the last cup of ramen to eat Sango." Inuyasha growl as he desperately tried to keep up with quick movements.

"Inuyasha you're the one who had her flying all night!" She yelled out before reflexively smashing her palm into Miroku's cheek as he touched her bottom. "Pervert." Sango growl before getting up walking over to Kirara picking her up. Than as Inuyasha moved in she slammed her heavy Hiraikotsu right on top of his head. To dazed to follow her right away.

Miroku ran off after Sango who didn't want to hear it. Though they both stopped as they caught sight of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru hadn't expected to find them so quickly after leaving the underworld. It was strange he felt different not the same like something had taken root in his heart.

"Sesshomaru?" Both monk and slayer asked looking at the western lord who was holding a child in his arms.

"Human?" Miroku questioned.

"Where is Rin?" Sango asked knowing that the strange girl followed him wherever he went.

"None of your concern Slayer." He choose to ignore Miroku as he went over to his brother.

Recovered Inuyasha looked at his brother and bristled but then noticed he smelled like Kagome. "You bastard where is she! What have you done with Kagome?" He growled as he put his hand on Tessaiga.

"Stay away from the Miko hanyo." He said without showing much emotion at all.

"She is mine now where did you hide her!" This time he woke the little girl in Sesshomaru's arms. Who struggled to move and look at the one who woke her.


	17. Chapter 17

The young Kagome looked at Inuyasha and a faint memory came to her. "Sit! Sit! Sit!" She announce annoyed by the dog eared man. Though she happily found when she said 'Sit' his body smashed down into the earth.

"Dame it where the hell is she you…" He didn't get to finish as the little girl suddenly wasn't so little. But it wasn't the Kagome he was used to seeing either.

This Kagome was all woman and had an air about her that made her seem older than the twenty something years she was. The outfit had changed just a bit to show off her body in all the right ways unlike before when she was more of an echo of Kikyo. Looking like her but holding no grace at all, now she had it and it made him feel small.

"Oh Inuyasha? Interesting well it was so-so to see you. Come on Sesshomaru we have to go." She said slipping her hand into his clawed one and pulling him along.

When she walked next to Sango she smiled at the young slayer. "It won't be long now until you start showing. I wish you luck in keeping him tame." Kagome said to Sango who only looked at her bewildered.

Miroku on the other hand was drooling like an idiot as he reached to touch her. Sesshomaru caught his hand, "If you want to keep your hand keep it away from her." He said low though in a way that made it seem as if he didn't care. Even though he found he did.

Another time another place

Sesshomaru looked at the long black tresses of his bride and smiled as he held her in his arms. She smiled at him and he did as well before they shared a kiss. Their two kids giggled in the background as they watched their parents get married for the first time.

"Hey Sho do you think we will get another sibling this time?" Rin asked as she cuddled the one she was named after who had fallen asleep.

"I don't know but you know they will be mad if they ever found out." Both silently nodded as they watched the Western lord and the Miko of Time dance. Both blissfully unaware of their devious plotting children who sat watching over them.


End file.
